


【贺红】《甜担》520番外

by Cong_bao_de_cong_yuan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红
Genre: BDSM, M/M, 尿道play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cong_bao_de_cong_yuan/pseuds/Cong_bao_de_cong_yuan
Summary: OCC预警/尿道棒/射精控制/微调教





	【贺红】《甜担》520番外

**Author's Note:**

> OCC预警/尿道棒/射精控制/微调教

“乖，我会让你舒服的。”

莫关山浑身赤裸，手脚大开，细软的红绳绕过他的手脚腕部，将他束缚在床柱上。身体被迫打开，隐秘的地方不着寸缕毫无保留的仍人观赏，他的脆弱处，正半软着被贺天握在手中。

“想要吗？想被道具玩弄吗？我会用这个小棒，一点一点的插入你的小孔，操开你的尿道，让你爽的求饶，只能像个婊子一样张开大腿求操。”

说着，贺天拿出一根细小的硅胶棒，在莫关山的面前，用两根修长的手指把玩揉搓。

前…前端插入？莫关山看了一眼贺天手中的前列腺按摩帮感到一丝恐惧……毕竟，他们从没试过。空气的微凉让莫关山身体更加的紧绷，乳头还没触碰，就有了凸起的趋势。

“我会用这里，让你高潮。”

这是他们性爱游戏要开场的前奏，明明是羞辱性的话语，快乐全部交由他人掌控，却让莫关山莫名兴奋。

被调教过的身体，禁不起贺天的逗弄和羞辱，贺天的一句话一个动作，都能让莫关山兴奋得发抖，被贺天握在手中的阴茎竟慢慢硬了起来，前段渗出兴奋的爱液。

该死。因为身体反应的诚实，莫关山羞红了脸。

“请……请求主人……”

贺天用拇指轻轻揉按莫关山的龟头，在龟头的凹陷处拨弄，露出兴奋而湿润的穴口。贺天把涂满了润滑剂的软胶一点点的旋入。

“可能会痛，忍着点。”

润滑剂冰凉的触感让莫关山惊慌，从没被开发过的地方被陌生的东西破开，贺天足够耐心，想象中的疼痛迟迟没有到来，莫关山却不敢有一丝一毫的松懈，他全身紧绷，看着那根软棒一点一点的没入他的身体，酸胀的感觉逐渐强烈，让他渐渐体温升高、呼吸急促。

“嗯！啊……不，停下……”当软棒进入到一半，莫关山忍不住痛的惊呼。

“再忍耐一下。”贺天并没有停下手上的动作，细长的软棒转眼就到了头，进入到莫关山的身体深处。

小棒的一端在铃口处沾着润滑剂和前列腺液，随着莫关山肉棒的跳动反射出房间暧昧的光。

“还没操你，就兴奋得发抖，真浪。”说着，贺天的手指打着旋儿向莫关山的后穴插入。

莫关山正在经历此生陌生又难耐的快感和折磨。

按摩棒在一个从没被触碰过的角度、从前端堪堪擦过他的前列腺，身体随意的动作都能刺激的他浑身颤抖。

他不敢轻易的动作，却又无可奈何。贺天的两指，正在他的身后开拓，熟练的按压着他的敏感处，惹得他不住地抬腰。

被软绳束缚的手脚限制了他的动作，腰身每次情不自禁地堪堪抬起，又马上摔回床上。从马眼插入的软棒，随着摔落的动作又陷入到更深的体内，戳插着他的前列腺。空前的酸胀快感，让莫关山到了高潮的零界点，他想要更多，他想高潮。求饶的话在贺天作乱的手指下却变了调。

“……贺天……让我射……不要……”

“说错话，就该罚。我教过你的。”

贺天将按摩棒轻轻抽出，又重重的插入，“你的职责是什么？”

“取……取悦……主人……啊……”莫关山感觉下体的器官快要不受自己控制，体内有什么东西在快速的抖动，贺天却并不放过他。

“你的主人是谁？”

“是……是您。”

“你应该说什么？”贺天不由分说的口吻，尽然让莫关山生出了诚服的快乐。

“请……主人……使用……”

莫关山说完，贺天加快了手中软棒抽插的戳弄的速度，另一只手在莫关山的后穴按压，下一秒，莫关山就在贺天的作弄下靠前面尖叫着高潮了。

“嗯…啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

干性高潮并不好受。马眼被软棒堵住，高潮的快感将酸胀带到了顶峰，他想射，身体内部有什么想要涌出来却无处发泄，在体内积累，挤压着他的omega腺体越发的酸软，从后穴泄出大量的爱液。

前列腺被亵玩的快感太过强烈，酥麻的快感从下身沿着神经爬上了大脑，传遍了全身，乳头在没有丝毫触碰的情况下竟然变的硬挺。四肢被软绳束缚，限制了他的动作。后穴的两根手指不能满足他的需要，他想要他的alpha狠狠地开拓。

难耐的快感让莫关山在性奋中发情了。

一瞬间，房间里充满了焦糖的味道。

他的omega在情爱中假性发情了，房间里弥漫的味道让贺天有些失控。他本就忍的辛苦，硬的发烫的下体想要狠狠的插入莫关山的小穴。他本想在玩弄一下，却被他的omega勾引，信息素打破了他本有的安排。

“毛毛，你作弊。作弊是要受到惩罚的。“

贺天抽出手指，在莫关山的会阴处按压。他释放出自己烟草味的信息素，两只手搓揉着莫关山脆弱的卵蛋，一边在他夹着软棒的肉棒上来回的撸动。

莫关山在贺天的信息素下失了神，他身陷情欲，又得不到释放，只能哭着求饶，试图唤起他的alpha的怜惜。

“贺天……主人……要你……求你给我。”

贺天提枪上阵，却并没有将莫关山从前端的束缚中解放出来。

内里的褶皱层层叠叠，快感的体热包裹着他的凶器，他的omega像泡在水里，散发着甜香。

他感到莫关山后穴内壁紧紧的绞着他的肉刃，几乎让他当场缴械。

他抬高莫关山的腰，扶住两侧，大肆的进出开拓，每一下都狠狠地撞击着莫关山的敏感点。

前后夹击的刺激让莫关山又一次忍不住抬高腰身，浑身颤抖的到达了高潮的边缘，囊袋和腺体的液体积累过多，得不到释放，似乎快要涨破了。

“唔……求你…让我射……啊……”莫关山哭着求饶。手腕在他的扭动中被绳子勒出红痕。后穴更加卖力的讨好，夹弄着贺天的肉棒。

“等我一起，乖。”

贺天俯下身，嘬弄莫关山的双乳，卡着他的腰肉，几个回合的快速冲击。莫关山早已失神，只能在贺天的动作中起起伏伏发出呜咽。

忽然，贺天大发慈悲，抽出了那根堵塞莫关山快感的细棒。下身却并不放松，在莫关山的生殖腔内部冲撞，一股股热流喷射而出，浇灌着莫关山的内部。

前所未有的刺激让莫关山大脑中闪过白光，他好像失去了视觉和听觉，只有体内的强烈刺激让他沉沦。精液终于有了破口，却无法射出，随着贺天的动作，挤压着他的腺体，莫关山的精液随着那红肿的马眼一股股的流出。。。带着淫荡和娇媚，散发着莫关山特有的甜香。

 

“毛毛，我爱你。”

贺天解下莫关山四肢的束缚，从背后抱着光溜溜得莫关山，在他的腹部、手脚腕的勒痕处揉按。用自己的信息素，对这个被操的很了的小人儿进行安抚。

莫关山喜欢这种肌肤相贴的触感，两具身体紧紧相贴，他能感觉到贺天的心跳。事后的安抚让他安心。他知道贺天爱他，他们还要在一起好久好久，这就够了。


End file.
